The Reason
by C.M Cruz
Summary: This is Nicky's Story. Long One Shot.


**Title: **My Reason

**Author:** C.M Cruz

**Characters:** Nicky/OC

**Rating:** Mature PG-13,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any of the characters from The Black Donnellys.

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** _I know why the Italians hate the Irish, but why do you hate them?_ LongOne Shot.

Sal had left Nicky to go to a meeting with some business acquaintances, which meant Nicky was stuck with Sal's nephew. The kid barely made it out of High school with a diploma, when he tossed it aside and announced that he wanted in on the family business. Now Sal wasn't one to say no to family, but he didn't want the kid tailing him everywhere he went. So he came up with the idea that the kid tail Nicky.

"Show him how it works." Sal commanded Nicky from the passenger side of his black Cadillac car. So instead of sheltering the kid from the mobster life Nicky did what he always did check out his club and the business, threaten a few guys, and gathered up Sal's money from each and every one of them.

Both Nicky and the kid were back at the tavern, Sal's HQ, waiting for Sal to get back. The tavern was one of Sal's prized possessions, it made good money, and its business was legit. It was going good that night, full house, and it wasn't even eight yet. Nicky was sitting at the corner booth at the front, eyeing the costumers, nodding at familiar faces. The kid sat across from him, he was drumming the table with his fingers, a glass of coke in front of him. He had asked for a beer but Nicky intervened and ordered a coke. Nicky on the other hand had a glass of vodka in front of him, untouched.

"So what's the deal between the Italians and the Irish?" The kid asked.

"Are you serious?" Nicky fired back. The kid shook his head and gave Nicky a boyish smile.

"Nah just playing, I know why the Italians hate the Irish." It was quiet for a few minutes before the kid spoke up again. "I know why the Italians hate the Irish, but why do you hate them? I mean everyone's got a story right?" Nicky turned his attention to the kid who was giving him a curious look. "We all know my story, it's a family thing. But you, you ain't family. What's your story?"

Nicky glared at the kid, but he couldn't help and reminisce, about his reason, about _her_.

It was the summer of 2000 and Sal had officially announced Nicky as his right hand man, at a business function being thrown by the boss, Alo. Nicky Cottero had it all and he was only 26 years old. He now had a legitimate connection to Sal Minetta's name, he was making more money in a day, than the ordinary union worker in his neighborhood, and he did this all without a high school diploma. He had been working for Sal since he was 13, from lookout to small errands, to high tough situations, he had been there. It was about time that Sal acknowledged him and his help.

"Congratulations Nicky, you earned it." Vinnie patted him on the back.

It had been a month since Sal's announcement, and Nicky was gaining more and more of Sal's confidence. He had been sent out a few times without him, but when it came to business, Sal had to be there. Nicky and Sal were sitting in their car in front of a bakery waiting for the owner to come back from afternoon mass. Nicky had always found it funny that the bookies were the most religious out of all the Italians in the neighborhood. They watched as the target arrived and parked his car in front of his bakery, he glanced around and hurried into the store.

"Let's get this over with," Sal grumbled. They both got out of the car and walked across the street to the store. Nicky held the door open for Sal and turned the sign over to read closed, before shutting the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later they both stepped out with Sal putting on his sunglasses and Nicky wiping his hands on a handkerchief. The bookie was in the back of the store licking his wounds. The scared teenager that worked there watched as the two mobsters walked back to their car and drove off. She had been ordered by them and her boss to stay at the front. She had heard everything, her boss pleading for mercy, and the grunts as he was knocked around. Slowly she made her way to the back of the store and looked around wide eyed at the mess.

Later that night in Sal's private office, downstairs from the tavern, they both listened as a sneak told them of an uprising. Some Italians were planning on making some trouble for the Union. They were going to go to the press. Sal shook his head and turned to Nicky, who was sitting beside him.

"They're going to make us look bad. By tomorrow morning the Italians are going to look like they don't have control, and the Micks will be smirking into their beers. Do something about."

He did just that, he collected a total of four men, and Vinnie and followed the directions that the sneak provided. It was at some abandon place by the pier, perfect place for scum, Nicky thought as Vinnie pulled over. The other two cars picked beside theirs, everyone got out and looked around, and it was quiet, too quiet. Before he could react a loud gunshot rang through the night, and masked men jumped out and attacked them. Nicky reached for his gun but it was kicked out of his hand. He fell backwards when he got a face full of metal, and yelled in pain when the attacker finished it with blows to his ribs. He could hear his men yelling to get out of there, and Vinnie yelling his name through the chaos. Just as suddenly as they came, they left, laughing and screaming.

"You just got beaten up by Micks, you stinking Guinea!"

He listened as they ran away and a blare of honks as they drove off. This was a set up, a way for those Irish to break the rules and start trouble. Nicky moaned when he tried to get up, he was hurt bad. He opened his eyes and glanced around him, he was laying near the front of the car.

"Vinnie, where the hell are you?" Nicky croaked, he heard some rumbling and found Vinnie staring down at him from a kneeling position.

"We were set up, don't worry. I'll find those bastards, especially that little lying son of a bitch." Vinnie was referring to the kid that had played the suppose sneak. He grabbed hold of Nicky's shoulders and proceeded to lift him up, when pain shot through Nicky's ribs.

"Wait, fucking shit," he cursed, as Vinnie slowly laid him back down on the ground. He turned around and shouted to get word to Sal. The rest of the men weren't as badly hurt as Nicky, but that was the whole point. Nicky was their prime target.

"We got to get you out of here. I'm going to lift you alright? It's going to be painful as hell but you need to get to the hospital." Nicky nodded and watched Vinnie as he carefully placed his arms under his armpits. Nicky cursed as Vinnie pulled and yanked him into the back seat of the car. "You good back there?"

"Just get me the fuck out of here!" Nicky yelled from his uncomfortable position in the back. He hissed in pain as Vinnie took off to the nearest hospital. Word got around fast in the Italian circuit and Sal was on his way to the hospital. The rest of the men on Sal's orders were placed on alert.

-w-

Now being a resident in the ER is hard work, but being a resident in one of New York's ER was just asking for it. Dr. Cassandra Cruz watched as one of the male nurses tried to restrain a patient. He was in a bar fight in one of the local bars and had broken his nose. As much as he was in pain, he was still putting up a fight. She had finished her diagnosis and left the patient to an inexperienced intern, hoping that maybe that would teach him a lesson for coming close to decking her in the eye. She pulled the curtain behind her to give the man some privacy in the already packed ER.

"Hey! Hey I need help here!" A man yelled from the automatic doors. Cassandra turned around and hurried to the man.

"Yeah what you need?" She yelled back, weaving her way around some people.

"I got a man badly injured in my car," He explained, Cassandra followed close behind, putting on a pair of gloves. It was a warm night in the middle of July. He had parked in the transport bay, and the back door was left opened. She bent down and looked inside. There was guy cradling his abdomen, cut up, and bleeding profusely from his mouth.

"Go back inside ask for a gurney. Tell them Dr. Cruz sent you." She told the older man, he rushed back to the hospital. She carefully crawled over the injured man's legs, so that she could lightly touch his abdomen.

"Ouch!" He hissed between clenched teeth. She slowly lifted his shirt up, it was bruised nicely. He finally opened his eyes and watched as the young woman checked his face. She was leaning rather close; he could feel her breathe on his face.

"Dr Cruz we're here, what you got?" A transporter yelled over the sounds of sirens. She crawled back and turned around to see Eric and Gary, and the man that brought in the patient.

"Male, Caucasian, lacerations to the face, possible rib fractures, and bruising to the right lower abdomen. We need a room, a portable chest, and get a line going. Alright on three!" She yelled. The transporters nodded and did their duties.

"Excuse me but can I come with you?" The older man asked as they wheeled Nicky into the ER. Cassandra didn't hear him the first time; he had to pull on her scrub shirt to get her attention.

"No but we have a waiting room just down the hall. Eric? Show him-"

"You got it ma'am," Eric hustled Vinnie to the waiting room. He was already taking out his cellular phone to call Sal. She watched from behind the door as an X-ray was taken and entered as soon as the radiologist finished. She entered the room donning on gowns and gloves, and watched as the nurses started to cut his clothes off. Finished they wrapped a blanket around his waist and started a line.

She bent over his right side and stared at the monitor for a few seconds than down at him. He was already showing signs of bruising on the right side of his face. She moved her hands down to his stomach, he flinched under her touch.

He tried to lift his arm but it was painful, she must have felt him move because she stopped what she was doing and glanced down at him.

"Sir, you're in the St. Vincent's ER, besides your face and chest, do you feel any pain?"

"Just my chest-"

"The X- rays are in." A woman shouted as she entered the room, cutting off Nicky from finishing his sentence. He was kind of glad talking was a bitch, especially breathing. Cassandra grabbed the x-rays and placed them on a backlight screen. She was nervous that he had punctured one of his organs since he was bleeding from the mouth. That wasn't the case; he was well out of danger. All he needed was a bed to rest in and lots of pain killers for the next two months. Just as she was about to pronounce her diagnosis the attending rushed in with a bored look on his face.

"Explain," Cassandra told him her diagnosis, a quick look at the x rays, and he was out. She gave the orders and watched as they wheeled him out of the room. During her exchange with the attending the patient had fallen asleep, most likely from the pain. Taking off her gown, gloves, and mask she made her way to the waiting room. It was slightly crowded with a couple of guys, and an elderly lady.

"You're waiting for Nicholas Coterro?" She had gotten his name from his wallet that was in his back pocket.

"Yes, I'm Sal his boss this is his mother," He introduced himself to Cassandra, both of them shook hands. "Is Nicky alright?"

"He's doing fine. He has two broken ribs, a few cuts and bruises. We sent him up to ICU for further evaluation. You can go see him right now if you want. But they would allow this much people, only immediate family." She gave them the directions to ICU, shook hands again and went back to the ER.

One of the nurses who had been watching Cassandra in the waiting room approached her as she went through the rack that held all the charts.

"Do you know who you were just talking to Dr. Cruz?" Cassandra looked up from the chart and nodded.

"Yeah some boss of that guy I just took care of." The nurse smirked and leaned against the counter. Cassandra stopped what she was doing and looked up again. Mia wasn't going anywhere. Just to get her off her back, Cassandra asked. "Who was I just talking to?"

"Sal Minetta part of the Italian mob, he runs the Italian neighborhood in Hell's Kitchen." She shrugged and started to jot down some notes into a chart. "It doesn't faze you?"

"Mia we work with mobsters all the time. They're in and out regulars." Finished she placed it back where she found it. She went forward to get another one when her beeper beeped. She unclipped it and glanced down at the number, and started for the back of the ER. Mia followed close behind.

"Cass, Sal came, that means the guy you took care of is something important to the Italians." She quieted slightly as they passed the Irish patients, who were all laughing and pointing at each other's injuries. "You might be finding yourself with a present in a few days." Cassandra had to laugh at that one, a present for treating someone who was mob.

"Well I hope it's my month's rent because I'm down four thousand eight hundred." They turned a right to the private elevators, she pushed the up button.

"I thought doctors get paid a lot." Mia countered. _Bling_.

"I thought so too, why'd you think I became a doctor in the first place?" Cassandra joked. Mia just shook her head as the door closed between them.

-w-

The set up didn't stay within the Italian neighborhoods as Nicky had hoped. The ones that did the beating had boosted about it and now everyone knew. It was a favorite tale in the Irish pubs, of how Nicky finally got what he deserved. He left the hospital a few days after the attack, via Sal's entourage. His mother begged for him to stay with her, but he declined and stayed in his own apartment. He was old enough to take care of himself, but he didn't stop his mother from coming over once in while to cook him some good homemade Italian food.

Nicky was up on his feet the next day, to show both the Italians and the Irish that he was tough. He did it by attending Sunday mass with his mother. After mass he shook hands with a few guys, and kissed the cheeks of those his mother introduced him to. As he straightened up he locked stares with a few Irish boys, who were standing across the street from the church. He gave them a smirk and turned to escort his mother to the car.

"How are you doing Nicky?"

"I'm good, Sal downstairs?"

"Yeah he's with Huey right now." Nicky lifted an eyebrow and glanced down the steps. He knew that when there was a meeting between Huey and Sal, there should be no interruptions. Instead he stayed upstairs and caught up with the guys. They had caught the kid the following night when he was still in the hospital. The kid spilled who it was, the McGregors. Nicky shook his head he had paid their father a visit which ended up with him trashing their store. They were lucky that he only trashed their store.

"Fucking Micks," was all Nicky could say. There were some heavy footsteps coming up the steps, he got up from his chair and eyed Huey as both he and Sal ascended the stairs. Huey glanced up and stopped mid sentence when he saw Nicky.

"Nicky, you look good." Huey greeted him, Nicky gave him a nod. Both Sal and Huey kept walking talking in low voices to the front door. Everyone watched as Huey got into his car and drove off, and Sal enter the restaurant again.

"Downstairs," Sal commanded, Nicky followed his order and descended the stairway with Sal close behind him. They entered the office room, and took a seat. "You should be home resting."

"Nah I feel rested enough." Nicky replied. Sal just shook his head poured himself a glass of wine and took a sit. Nicky followed after him, masking the pain of sitting down.

"The boys must have told you the news that we found out who did it." Nicky nodded and waited for Sal to go on. "We were about to pay them a visit but Huey showed up. Promised me that those boys were taught a lesson, and we don't have to worry about the McGregors. For his apology he offered some money, of course I didn't accept. But now he owes me." Nicky smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me." Sal laughed and gave a small pat on Nicky's arm.

"Anyway you remember anything from that night?"

"Just being beaten up..." Sal chuckled and changed the topic, glad that his right hand man was back.

-w-

"Kevin, I just treated your brother yesterday, what did you do?" Dr. Cruz asked as she attended to a young man's head injury. She pinched the skin that surrounded the big gash on his forehead, so that she could numb it.

"Nothing!" He answered, and winced as she stuck him. His mother gave him a warning look.

"Stop acting like a baby, you brought this upon yourself." There was another teenager slightly younger, he was grinning at what was unfolding before him.

"Want a smack?" Kevin glared at the kid, but he was shot down when his mother stepped between them. Cassandra had finished and was putting the stitches in, when two other boys pushed the curtain aside.

"Ma heard what happened, we came here as fast as we could." The one with the brown hair puffed. The blonde one, who was a regular patient of hers, limped around behind Dr. Cruz and assessed the injury.

"Damn Kevin, a girl did this to you?" He cracked, before laughing.

"She had a rock!" He snapped. Cassandra just shook her head and finished the stitches 11 in all.

"You're good as gold kid," She announced as she placed a bandage over the wound and signed his papers. She got up and went around the boys, who had gathered around Kevin to point and laugh.

"Just take these forms to the front desk and they'll ring you up." Mrs. Donnelly nodded and patted Cassandra's cheek. Cassandra had been treating the boys since she started her residency; she always made time for the Donnellys. Truth be told Jimmy was her first patient when he came in with a weak pulse, a drug overdose.

"Hey Kevin don't worry we'll protect you from any more girls with rocks." Cassandra smiled and left the family to do the rest of her shift. She was sitting at the front desk looking on the computer for a patient's records, when Mia approached her.

"Ever got your gift?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mia, but I didn't get anything." She replied. She was actually hoping that she would get something from them. At least she busted the myth that mobsters give presents to those that help them.

"Oh well that sucks."

"Yeah it does, because I'm still down four thousand four hundred." She scrolled down with the mouse reading her patient's records. She was hopping that for an extension, but her landlord wasn't nice like that. That's what you get for living in Manhattan alone and on a second year resident salary. She used to not have to live alone. Her roommate was also a doctor but things didn't pan out so well, she dropped the residency program. Since she couldn't pay the rent she left Cassandra, leaving her to pay the full rent.

"My husband's sister's brother in law does booking; he can lend you some money." Cassandra stopped what she was doing and stared at Mia. "He'll lend it to you, and you can pay as you go, I do that."

"Booking that's gambling isn't it?" Mia nodded. "It's also very illegal in the United States." Again Mia nodded. "And that's fine with you?"

"It's helping me pay for my rent, bills, and my children's education. I don't see anything wrong with it." She took out a card from her scrubs pocket and handed it over to Cassandra. "What time are you getting off?"

"I think around six."

"I'll come with you, make sure Bobby doesn't do anything stupid. He can be a real pervert."

"Automobile accident ETA five minutes!" The clerk called out, Cassandra got up from her seat and raced to the door. Mia ran to a room that was being prepped for the incoming patients.

It was late in the night when Cassandra got off work and finished doing business with Bobby Cupola and Mia Giraldi. She had been burning the candle on both ends and was beyond tired. She lived in Chelsea, a nice establishment but a bitch to pay. It was a Friday night so of course the streets were busy with the nightlife. She entered her building sighing as the sounds of the outside world, slightly faded away.

"Damnit!" She spat as she stood in front of the out-of-order sign that hung by the bars of the elevator. That thing has been broken for over a week, what the hell was the landlord doing for it to take that long. Shaking her head with disgust she walked back to the front of the hall and started up the stairs. Five flights of stairs, that wasn't bad but they were very high five flight of stairs.

"Fuck!" a woman yelled below, on the second floor Cassandra leaned over the railing and looked down. Varin, a Russian model she lived two apartments on the left of Cassandra and they usually hung out when she wasn't busy. This has been rare for these past few weeks. What with graveyard shifts, overtime, charting, and school. Chuckling she went on walking up the stairs. Third floor. Fourth floor._ 'I wonder what I'm going to cook for dinner.'_ Cruz thought to herself as she hugged her bag tighter to her chest. It had been exactly 48 hours since she stepped into her apartment, and another 24 hours since she took a shower. Jogging a little down the hall she stopped in front of her door and opened it. The smells of Jasmine wash over her, as she stepped into the living room and slammed the door behind her.

I'm home." She said out loud to no in particular. She threw her gym bag on the ground and kicked off her tennis shoes. The apartment still looked the same as it looked like the first time she moved in, except for a few medical books here and there, and a guitar laying on the couch waiting to be played again. Setting her book bag that held her laptop gently on the couch she moved into the kitchen that was joined with the living room. It was stainless and... Empty. Opening the fridge she glanced around and groaned. Nothing except for eggs, cooled vodka, and one can of coke. She didn't even like coke, making a face she shut the door and reached for the phone. Speed dial.

"Hello Chang's Chinese. How may I help you?"

"Hey Bill its Cassandra from- Yes you still remember? Right... Same order as always... Yes for one."

-w-

What Cassandra didn't know about Bobby the bookie was that Sal Minetta was his boss. She also didn't know that Bobby had been two timing Sal on his money, writing up false bets and keeping the winnings for himself. Bobby's cover for his bookmaking business was a flower shop on 45th street.

He was in the back when the small bell tinkled, telling him that he had a costumer. His niece, who he didn't like very much, was manning the front that afternoon, so he just stayed in his office, counting the money and managing the board. Nicky and Vinnie walked through both of them glancing around the small establishment.

"Can I help you?" The niece asked as she looked up from her nails. She stopped chewing her gum, recognizing Nicky Coterro. It had been a month since that incident but he still looked the same, as if he had never been beaten up. She gave him her best smile and leaned forward on the counter, making sure he saw a little something.

He gave her one of his smirks and leaned on the counter as well. Giving her an up and down. Vinnie rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the back doors.

"Mal, how are you doing?"

"Could be better," He chuckled and glanced around at the back door.

"Your uncle in?" She nodded and with a manicured finger pointed at the back.

"Good girl. You know what to do huh?" She nodded again and giggled when Nicky patted her arm and went around the corner. Vinnie followed as well a bat in his hand. Just as she placed her headphones over her ears, she heard her uncle greet Vinnie and Nicky. Formalities were exchanged, and then it was straight to business. Bobby denied everything but after a few blows from Vinnie, he told the truth.

"Alright stop! I did place one fake bet." He let out a yell when Vinnie smacked the bat against his leg. "Okay a few!"

"Give us the money Bobby," Nicky commanded lazily from his seat. He had perched himself on Bobby's desk. Bobby nodded and crawled to his safe which was just under Nicky's feet. He took out five grand in cold hard cash, and handed it over to Nicky who wiped the blood stained bills on the desk, before counting it. "This is only five grand Bobby, you owe us another five." Vinnie approached Bobby who cried out and covered his face.

"It's all I got Nicky, look for yourself!" Nicky sighed and hopped off the desk to look at the safe. He was right, he glanced at the wad in his hand than up at Vinnie and nodded his head. Vinnie raised the bat and whacked Bobby's back legs, a scream erupted from Bobby. "No please Nicky I swear to God that's it!"

"What happen to the five grand?"

"I gave it to some Oriental as a loan. She's supposed to pay me at the end of the month."

"What you're loaning Sal's money now?" He bent down and stared at Bobby who was still cowering by his desk.

"I was going to get interest out of it! I was going to make more money-"

"That you were going to keep, you bastard." Nicky turned around and signaled Vinnie who stepped forward with a gun, which elicited a cry of horror from Bobby.

"No, Vinnie please don't shoot me! Nicky, I swear on my mother's grave that I was going to give the money to Sal. If you don't trust me you can get it yourself. I'll give you her address. Please don't, don't shoot me!" Nicky glanced down at his watch.

"Hand it over," Bobby stumbled over himself to reach for his address book. He found her name and tore her out of his book and handed it over to Vinnie. He handed it over to Nicky. "Now Bobby, Sal isn't going to be pleased to hear that the rumors about you were true. We'll pay you another visit soon enough." Both of them walked out of the store, Nicky giving Mal a wink before he left.

"What's the name?" Vinnie asked Nicky after they parked by the curb in front of the restaurant. He took it out of his jacket pocket and read it aloud:

"Cassandra Cruz, sounds more Spanish than Asian." They shrugged and exited the car. Sal ordered them to give her a week, than pay her a visit.

**-w-**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Cassandra looked up from her bag and gave the door a confused look. She wasn't expecting any visitors. Having just placed the AD for a flat mate that morning. She shoved her wallet, extra sweater, and a water bottle in her small knapsack.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming!" She yelled and reached over her counter to get her cell phone. She picked up her bag and dropped it on the floor besides the door. Checking her side profile in the hall mirror she grabbed her apartment keys from the bowl and stuffed it in her jean pocket.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_Persistent_, Cassandra thought to herself and opened the door, without looking through the peephole. She didn't have to that building was that safe, the neighborhood was safe, and the environment was safe. Vinnie was the one doing the knocking and he had his fist raised up to knock again. Nicky stood behind him arms crossed, he turned around when he heard the door open. She glanced from Vinnie to Nicky, than back at Vinnie since he was the closest.

"Can I help you?" She shouldn't have swung the door wide open. The guys looked like they just stepped out of a Soprano episode. She didn't know how close her observation was from the truth. Nicky stepped forward which prompted Cassandra to tense up.

"Are you Cassandra Cruz?" Nicky asked. Vinnie kept staring at her, her faced look oddly familiar. She nodded and gripped the doorknob, ready to slam it in their faces. "You did business with Bobby last week, Bobby Cupola."

"Yeah something like that," She answered quietly, she had hoped that little transaction was a private matter, but she guessed wrong. "What's it to you?" Nicky had to crack a smirk, if she knew who she was talking to; she wouldn't be putting up a front. He had to give her props though, for a pretty girl like herself she did have something fierce about her that would make a guy think twice about messing with her.

"I'm here to collect what you owe him." He replied. Her eyes widen from a mixture of surprise and panic. She didn't have the money, hell it went to her landlord and her bills. She had nothing except for her small paycheck and a savings in her bank account. The savings she had been saving since she was a kid.

"Bobby said that I got till September to pay everything off." Vinnie still couldn't put his finger on where he knew her and it was bothering him. "I was going to pay it off at the end of the month."

"Yeah, well that wasn't his money he was lending to you." Nicky was a little surprise she didn't play the damsel in distress card on him.

"Well I'm not going to pay it." They quieted down when Cassandra's next door neighbor opened their door. A family lived there, Cassandra knew them well, and she treated the girls a few times.

One of the girls walked out dressed in her ballerina dress, drinking a juice box. She stopped suddenly when she saw the two big guys and Cassandra out in the hallway. Her mother was close behind with the other girl, both of them arguing over something. The mother stopped as well, giving the men a look and Cassandra.

"Cassie, how's everything?" She asked, she was still eyeing the two guys.

"Everything's fine Kathy, you're taking the girls to their lessons?" One of the girls nodded. "You guys better get going, you don't want to be late." Kathy took the hint and started walking down the hall. The one with the juice box stopped though and turned around.

"Have a good day Dr. Cruz!" She shouted. It all came back to Vinnie; she was the one from that night. She was the doctor that helped Nicky.

"You're Dr. Cruz from St. Vincent's?" He asked just to verify it.

"Yes I work down at the ER." He smiled and turned to Nicky.

"Nicky she's the one that took care of you that night." Nicky gave her an up and down look, as if by looking he could assess if she was a good doctor or not. That infuriated Cassandra but she kept her mouth shut.

"It doesn't change anything you still owe me the five grand."

"You think I carry five grand around with me in my bag." She kicked her bag that was on the floor. Both, Vinnie and Nicky, looked down than back up. It looked like it carried the whole damn bank to them.

"Write a check." Nicky replied.

"I don't have that kind of money in my account." She lied. Nicky shook his head, he wasn't use to this. It was always in and out, and if they weren't cooperating then a sock to the face. He stepped forward once more as if by getting up close to her, he could intimidate her into giving him the money. Instead she stepped right up as well. Vinnie knew this wasn't going to go anywhere. Nicky was use to having his way, and the girl didn't look like she was going to back down. "I can give you a thousand now, but you're going to have to wait for the rest of the money."

"We'll take that than," Vinnie answered for Nicky, who just glared at the young woman. She sighed and picked up her bag from the floor.

"I'm going to have to cash my paycheck; it'll be a few minutes."

"Where?"

"There's a Federal Union a few blocks from here, I'll cash it there." She closed her door, but Nicky grabbed her arm before she could get by the both of them.

"We'll take you," He muttered.

"You don't trust me?" She asked, Nicky stared at her for sometime and shook his head.

"I don't trust anyone." With her arm in a death grip, all three headed down to the car. Nicky shoved her not too gently into the back seat, and took the passenger. Vinnie took over the wheel and stopped at the Federal Union. She got up and slammed the door behind her, before entering the establishment. In a few minutes she can back up with a small envelope. Nicky rolled down his window, and stared up at her. She glared at him and threw the envelope onto his lap.

"You know if you were a little nicer, I wouldn't have been such a bitch." He made a motion to get out of the car to teach her some lessons, but Vinnie held him down. Both of them watched as she crossed the busy street. Sal chuckled when Vinnie retold him what happened. Nicky was by the bar pouring himself a glass of vodka to cool him off.

"You let her have the last word?" Sal asked, Nicky didn't say anything and drained his glass. Vinnie also told him about her being the doctor that took care of Nicky that night. Sal nodded and glanced over at Nicky who was still by the bar. "You still asked for her money even after Vinnie told you she was the one that took care of you?"

"Would you have wanted me to return empty handed?" He snapped back, Sal shook his head and as he passed Nicky gave him a pat on the back.

"No Nicky, I wouldn't have liked that." He turned Nicky around, and patted his cheek in a fatherly way. "Tomorrow you'll give back the money you took, apologize, and tell her she doesn't have to pay the rest off."

"I'll have Vinnie do it." Nicky muttered he didn't want to see that girl again. She was stubborn and childish; no he wasn't going to deal with that.

"No you'll do it, alone." Sal made sure Nicky agreed before he was allowed to leave. Vinnie stayed behind to talk to this Sal privately.

"Boss I don't think that's a good idea. Those two looked like they were going to rip each other's throats out." Sal chuckled.

"This is the first time Nicky has every faced someone who said no to his face, and he couldn't do anything about it. No let him go alone and learn. Maybe this will slap some sense into him, teach him talking is just as good as hitting."

-w-

Sal was right Nicky had a habit of acting before thinking, a habit which Sal tried to break more than once. He had always blamed Nicky's no good Father for letting Nicky run around the streets. When Sal met Nicky he was just a kid with a bad mouth and a bad temper. It took awhile for Sal to finally break that out of Nicky, but the habit of acting without thinking stayed.

Sal was serious about Nicky doing the job alone; he even gave Nicky the keys to the black Cadillac. He was that serious about it. Both Vinnie and Sal watched through the front window as he got into the car and drove off to Chelsea. "I'm going to go pray." Vinnie muttered, Sal laughed and walked back to his booth.

They all knew she was off that day courtesy of the clerk at the ER. Nicky parked the car by the curb and turned off the engine. He had hoped that encounter a few days ago would have been his last with her, but he was wrong. _Sal must be getting some sick enjoyment out of this_, Nicky thought.

"Dr. Cruz, look at me!" A girl squealed, just as Nicky got out of his car. It was the last week of July, and already the cold front was heading in, but not enough for him to wear his leather jacket. Instead he just wore a long sleeve black fitted sweater, with his stylish black shoes.

The girl was playing jump rope with a group of girls, and she had jumped in while the rope was swinging. Cassandra sat on the steps of the apartment building; she had a little girl on her lap and was talking to another woman. "Great an audience," he muttered to himself.

"Have you found a roommate yet?" The woman asked Cassandra, the little girl in her lap cooed.

"No not yet, why you got someone in mind?"

"I got a kid brother that goes to NYU; they're kicking him out of the dorms. He's a few years younger than you. He's a good kid." Nicky had approached them while they were talking and only the little girl noticed. She had launched for Nicky, causing Cassandra to switch gears and grab the child from falling and breaking her skull. She looked up and her eyes narrowed immediately once she saw who it was.

"Cassandra, can we talk for a second?" He asked coolly as if they were friends. If she made a scene then it would look like he was taking the high road. Instead she handed the baby over to her friend and got up following Nicky over to the side of the building, not too far from the stairwell. Her friend got up and leaned over to the side trying to look inconspicuous, by playing with the baby.

"What do you want? I thought we had a deal." He stuffed his hands into his pants pocket and looked around before he replied.

"I want to apologize about my behavior and to give you this," He pulled out the same envelope from his pocket and held it out for her to take. She gave the envelope a confused look than at him, but he had a blank look on his face.

"I- I-" She started but Nicky cut her off.

"Are you going to take it or not?" She slowly reached out and took, their fingers touched as she pulled it from him. He watched her stuff the envelope into her jean pocket; it was still sticking out a little since she was wearing fitted jeans.

"Why? Why are you giving it back to me?" Cassandra asked he looked up at the stairway; the friend disappeared behind the stone wall. He wasn't going to take a chance and stepped back a little she followed him.

"My boss heard that you were the doctor from that night, he wants you to know that you don't have to pay the rest off." She had to smile, Mia was right they do give gifts. He noticed that she had a cute smile, and she looked nice with her hair down. He always noticed the smallest details in things, something that has helped Sal conduct his business. "He also said that you can consider it as a gift." She let out a small laugh, now that was a great gift. Realizing that he also said sorry, she knew she had to apologize as well for her behavior.

"Hey about what happened, I'm really sorry for snapping at you like that." It was his turn to crack a smile. "Well… I got to go…" he nodded and watched as she turned to go. He didn't want her to go yet, so he blurted out the first thing in his head.

"Aren't you going to count it?" She turned around and shook her head.

"I trust you…" she trailed off, realizing that she couldn't recall his name.

"Nicky," He answered for her. She tilted her head and nodded.

"I trust you Nicky." He watched as she approached the girls. They all disbanded, the one that called her name ran up the stairs. The friend had also gone inside with her kids. As she walked up the stairs she stopped midway and turned to face him. He was still standing where she left him. "I'm off on Saturday next week."

"Yeah?" he walked over to the steps but stopped short so that she had to come to him. She did just that so that only one step separated them, and she was now as tall as him.

"Yeah,"

"I'll see you here at eight than." He didn't even wait for her response, even though both of them knew the answer. She watched him walk to his car and unlock it. He was half way into his car when he got back out and shouted. "Wear something nice."

She couldn't believe it. See Cassandra has dated a small number of guys, but they were all good guys. The type of guy you would bring home to Mommy and Daddy, and know they'll want to settle down. Nicky was different. For one thing he was a mobster. As much as that scared her, she was intrigued. She wasn't the only one, Nicky was known for only dating Italian girls. He must have dated the whole neighborhood by the age of 20, a joke told by Sal. He would never ever go near an Irish girl that was for sure.

Their date was at an Italian restaurant, till closing time. They were total opposites but they gelled so well. The date had lasted the whole night with them talking about their lives, likes and dislikes. Out of the blue she made him drive to New Jersey and park at the harbor so that they were looking at Manhattan. Getting out of the car she climbed onto the front and Nicky followed, grumbling about his clothes. She quieted him by placing a hand over his mouth and than pointed at the city. The sun was just rising casting a beautiful pink haze over the dark city. They both sat on the hood with Nicky's back to the window and Cassandra snuggled up against him. All his life he had lived in New York City and not once had he ever seen something so beautiful in his life. He glanced down at Cassandra who was still staring across the Hudson. Usually a date would end with him in bed with his date, and give and take a few weeks, he would be on to his next conquest. She was different, that was all he had to say.

From that day on Nicky changed, and Sal could see it. It was during lunch that Sal brought it up.

"How long you've been dating that girl, Cassandra?" Nicky finished the meatball he was eating and answered.

"Six months next week," Vinnie smiled into his plate when Nicky told them the exact date. He had known Nicky since he was a kid and not once with any girl had he remembered things like that. Although this was the longest time Nicky had even been in a relationship with one. Vinnie and Sal had already met Cassandra, they even had dinner together, but that was only once. Nicky didn't want Cassandra mixed up with what he did, and both of them understood. Hell Vinnie understood why Nicky was protective over Cassandra.

Dokey was back in town, and brought back a friend from Boston, Dennis McCourt. Dennis McCourt was well known in Hell's Kitchen he was part of the notorious Irish mob, The Winter Hill Gang. Aside from that both Dokey and Nicky hated each other. There had been a few times when they disobeyed Huey and Sal's instructions and organized a rumble. It finally came down with Huey sending his brother up to Boston, and Sal to personally teach Nicky a lesson. Now that he was back things had been tense in the neighborhood. News of Dennis McCourt wasn't welcoming either.

"You guys got plans?" Sal asked.

"No she's got to work and remember you want me for the Irish meeting."

"Heard Huey, is having a hell of hard time trying to control his Union."

Nicky cracked a smile and glanced out at the door. Two soldiers of Alo's had entered the restaurant and were waiting by the door. Sal had seen them as well because he sighed and placed his napkin on the table. That was a signal for them to approach the booth; with their hands behind their backs.

"Well let's get business done before evening mass this time huh?" Nicky and Sal got up from the booth and went down the stairs.

-w-

The rift between the Italians and the Irish never reached the church, it was holy ground and both Father O' Brien and Father Cropa made sure of it. It was funny that the church was situated in the middle of the neighborhoods and ran by an Irish and an Italian. Sunday mass done in the evening were always in Latin, and everyone always went to that one. The Irish took the right side of the church, while the Italians took the left. Other nationalities took their seats with whomever they had allegiance to outside of the church. Huey was doing well with that department, he was made partner with some Chinese marketers. The altar boys started lighting the candles that surrounded the altar, and the organ player began playing.

Cassandra with a lacey black veil covering her hair entered the church. She passed the gossip girls, the Italian women that talked about everyone. She knew they talked about her and Nicky, everyone did. The main subject was her race, she wasn't Italian she was Filipino. Why in the world would Nicky Coterro be dating a Filipino girl? She dipped her fingers into the holy water and made the sign of the cross before walking down the middle isle, and taking a seat besides Nicky's mother.

Dokey and Dennis were checking people out when Dennis' eyes lingered on Cassandra as she passed them. She took off her jacket to reveal a modest length skirt and turtleneck sweater. "Look at that number," He elbowed Dokey. Dokey nodded but frowned when she took a seat on the Italian side.

"No Dennis she's sitting on the Italian side."

"Ah maybe that's because she's new and doesn't know any better."

The organ started up and as one the parishioners sang the entrance hymn. Cassandra sang along, she knew Nicky was going to be late. She also knew that he wasn't going to sit beside them; he was going to sit where Sal sat. Both Father Cropa and Father O'Brien resided over the mass, each sharing their duties.

Once the host and the chalice were blessed and offered, Father O' Brien descended the steps to the Irish side and Father Cropa vice versa. Cassandra allowed Nicky's mother ahead of her in the line. Soon it was her turn; she took a knee and got up her eyes on the host at all times.

"Corpus Domini nostri Jesu Christi custodiat animam tuam in vitam aeternam." Father Cropa said softly.

"Amen," Cassandra replied before opening her mouth for him to place the bread on her tongue. She stepped to the side and made a sign of the cross towards the altar and made her way back to her pew. As she walked she glanced up at the line and smiled at Nicky who was standing behind Sal. He was watching her, his eyes burning holes into her. His stare was intense and she felt herself blush under his gaze. She followed his mother back to the pew and sat patiently for the mass to end.

The parish stood up as Father O' Brien and Father Cropa stood before the holy book, their arms raised together. In unison they said the dismissal prayer.

"Placeat tibi, sancta Trinitas, obsequium servitutis meae: et praesta, ut sacrificium quod oculis tuae majestatis indignus obtuli, tibi sit acceptabile, mihique, et omnibus, proquibus illud obtuli, sit te miserante propitiabile. Per Christum Dominum nostrum."

"Amen," The parish answered.

"Benedicat vos omnipotens Deus, Pater, et Filius, et Spiritus Sanctus."

"Amen." The organ started up once more, both priest stood side by side as they genuflected and kissed the clothed top. The assembly filed out with the parishioners following close behind.

"People these days in and out, don't want to stay and pray." Nicky's mother complained. "If my son let me walk alone, than I could stay longer." They both squeezed into the isle queue out of the church, it was going rather slowly.

"Oh mama I don't think that's a very good idea, especially here it isn't safe." Cassandra consoled her. Nicky was very protective over his mother, he would do anything for her. There was one time when his mother called at two in the morning because she swore she heard someone trying to break in. Both Cassandra and Nicky were there in a flash, it was just the neighbors downstairs fighting, and one of them had been punching holes into the wall.

"You're right mia figlia," Cassandra had to smile Nicky's mother had started calling her that three months into her relationship. They were slowly getting closer to entrance, when someone purposely stepped on her foot. She gasped at the sudden pain and shot daggers at the man who was shuffling beside her.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to step on you there," the redhead smirked. She just shook her head in disgust and stared ahead of her. Nicky was standing outside his hands in his pocket. He was talking to Vinnie, who seemed to have found his girlfriend among the wave of people streaming out of the church. Sal wasn't too far talking to his sister.

"My name is Dennis McCourt," The guy continued, she just stared ahead ignoring him. "You know that ain't nice, especially with you just coming out of mass and all." Dokey was a person behind them, Huey just behind him. She glanced over at him with a blank stare. "That's more like it."

"You're some piece of work you know that?" She shot icily; the man had the nerve to laugh. He got a little closer, making her edge closer to the pews.

"I like that, you're something yourself." It took all her strength not to punch him in the mouth. She just kept moving till she was able to maneuver Nicky's mother and herself out of the line towards Nicky and Sal. She dipped her fingers into the cup that held the holy water without turning around to face the cross. What she didn't know was that the same guy was following her out of the church.

Dokey had finally caught up with Dennis McCourt when he turned around to do the sign of the cross. "Hey-" He started but Dennis shrugged his hand off his shoulder and continued to follow the young lady.

"Nicky!" Cassandra breathed, as Nicky kissed his mother. He reached out for her hand, but she was spun around by the same guy in the church. The guy was so engross in trying to get to her, he didn't notice her reaching for Nicky.

"Trying to get away from me without giving me your name beautiful?" Dokey caught up with him, just as he was finished his question. Vinnie's girlfriend distracted Nicky's mother, away from what was going on. While both Vinnie and Nicky stepped up, Cassandra yanked her arm away from McCourt and stepped beside Nicky.

"You need to back off." Nicky warned him, some people had stopped to see what was going on, but moved on quickly. Dokey glared at Nicky, they still had some unfinished business.

"Hey I can't help it if she likes me? What's your name?" He asked again, Nicky edged Cassandra behind him. She didn't say a word.

"You heard me, back off. Or do you want a cap in your head?" He warned him again.

"What you think you're a tough guy Coterro?" Dokey challenged. Nicky stepped up, as did Dennis and Dokey. "Tough guy Coterro, now I've seen it all." He taunted.

"Stop this," Huey called out as he descended the steps towards them with a few of his men. Sal approached them from the side with some of his soldiers as well. "Dokey get out of here."

"Huey-"

"Dokey I mean it, don't even start." Huey cut him off. Dennis shook his head and spat on the ground before he left with Dokey. Nicky turned around and placed his hands on Cassandra's arms, rubbing them up and down.

"You okay?" he whispered she gave a small nod, but she still had a slight frown her lips. Nicky shook his head and gave her a small kiss on the temple.

"Nicky, why don't you take your mother home? I don't need you for the rest of the night." Sal urged Nicky to leave. He nodded and placed an arm around his mother as they walked down the remaining steps. She didn't live too far; Cassandra helped her into the building and waited for her to get into the elevator before rushing back into the warm car. They both knew his mother was going to be okay since the suppose break in, he had bossed the Landlord into tightening security.

They drove in silence to his apartment, which she had unceremoniously moved into, a few months into their relationship. It wasn't that they were already sleeping together, that didn't happen until the fifth month, but because she felt safe there. The other reason was because she couldn't pay the rent for her apartment in Chelsea alone. Nicky didn't mind and he liked looking forward to coming home to someone. It made him feel human after a long day of doing Sal's errands.

They still haven't spoken to each other as they entered his apartment. He closed and locked the door behind, as she took off her heels and made her way into the kitchen. She was pouring a bottle of Malvasia Nera, into a champagne glass when he walked into the kitchen. He took off his jacket and laid it beside hers on the counter, before moving over to her. She still had her back to him and was setting the bottle on the counter.

Slowly he placed his hands on either side of her body, so that he was gripping the counter. She was tiny without her three inch heels compared to him. Out of habit she tilted her head to the side so that he could rest his chin. He brought his arms together so that now he was hugging her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You know I'll never let them touch you," he whispered into her ear. He felt her shudder against him. She always did that when Nicky would whisper into her ear, it was his husky voice that made her shiver. It sounded so dangerous but warm, distant but luring, everything that made Nicky Coterro who he was.

"Whatever."

"Cassandra, stop this-" She turned around and pushed him away from her.

"Stop what? I can't be mad that I was harassed by some Irish that has beef with you?" Her voice had risen slightly, she narrowed her eyes

"I don't even know him!"

"Well they knew you! If it weren't for that guy they would have done something!" Nicky just stood there letting her rant.

"Stop overreacting! You know what I do for a living, if you have a problem with it leave!" He snapped.

She set her glass down and escaped into the bedroom. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sometimes when the mood strikes her she would either; get distant and quiet or angry. Usually that would happen if one of her patients died on the table, but she didn't go to work today. He sat at the table and took off his shoes, tossing them by her heels. Than he removed his sweater, he had worn a black undershirt, which wasn't unusually. Hell most of his wardrobe consisted of black or dark colors, even Cassandra's, but once in a while she would surprise him with a splash of color.

He got up and walked into the room, placing the automatic he kept on himself on the bureau. He was only starting to unbuckle his belt when Cassandra opened the door to the bathroom. He stopped fumbling with his belt and just stared at her. She was wearing the dark blue teddy with the white frills, his favorite on her. She was brushing her teeth so she still didn't notice him there. He shook his head confused at the game she was playing at, and turned around so that he didn't have to see her bend over to spit in the sink. He pulled his shirt off.

He could suddenly feel the cold air, but pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist kept it at bay. The silk teddy that separated them from any form of skin contact felt cool against his lower back.

"Thought you were mad at me." He ventured, he glanced behind him only to see the top of her head. "Cass?" She sighed and shook her head, before snaking her way to his front her arms still around his middle.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that," She started to explain, she had to look at up at him, he was tall. "What happened at church, made me realize that what you do is real." He was about to say something but she stopped him and kept going. "I know you're dedicated to Sal, he's practically your father. But…One day you might not come home, and it scares me." He just stared at her with a blank stare. He watched as a single tear made a path down her smooth cheek, than another followed. She tightened her grip and pressed her face against his chest. "I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you Nicky."

His hands trailed up her arms to her shoulders to her neck, so that he cupped her face between his hands. He raised her face up to look at him. She looked so beautiful even if she was crying, especially when she was crying. He gave her a small smile before placing a tender kiss on her soft lips.

As he pulled away she whispered, "I love you." They both had managed to avoid those three words since they got together. She knew better than to throw that sentimental sentence around and Nicky wasn't going to say it first. "I love you," She whispered against his lips before she kissed him. He held her there and kissed her back, turning the innocent kiss into heated passion.

It wasn't that he didn't love her; he just didn't think he could say it.

She pulled away and guided him to the bed. He was going to make sure he pleased her. He wasn't going to ruin this special moment. He reached over and switched the light off, letting the New York lights guide his hands and mouth. She knew when she gave her heart to Nicky, it was going to be one sided. He wasn't the type of guy to show any emotions. And that seemed okay with her, as long as she was with him.

Pulling him back to her she held his face between her hands and stared into his eyes. Both of them moaned in unison as he lowered himself into her. She kept her eyes open staring into his. His eyes sparked with passion, but his movements were tender. His kisses were persistent, but his hands were gently.

Cassandra gasped for air and held on to his shoulders for dear life as she found her release. Nicky followed after her, whispering her name into her ear as he came. They both stayed still catching their breath.

"Get off I got something for you." He got up by his hands and raised an eyebrow, but she just smiled and wiggled her hips for him to get off. Nicky groaned at the playful movement, she didn't know how much that turned him on.

"Jesus, Cassie I'm a little sensitive down there."

"Doesn't feel like it," She whispered, and rotated her hips once more, causing both of them to moan. Nicky captured her lips in a mid giggle, both of them fighting for dominance. Nicky won, he pulled back with that smirk of his. She got up on her elbows and kissed him properly before sliding from under him.

"Sneak," She just glanced behind her and gave him a small smile before putting on her teddy. He watched her get up and walk into their closet, as he waited he turned himself so that he had his back to the headboard. "What you doing in there?" He called out.

"Hold on!" She yelled back, she placed her hair into a loose bun and checked herself in the mirror before opening the door. Nicky looked up at the sound of the door opening, he let out a low whistle at what he saw. Cassandra swayed her hips to an imaginary beat; she was wearing a black leather jacket, and showing it off to Nicky.

She finished her little dance and plopped down beside him after she turned the lamp on. Nicky winced a little at the sudden light, but he got over it and stared at the jacket that Cassandra was just taking off.

"This is a nice jacket." He reached over and ran his hand over it, real leather. He checked the interior, black and white checkered silk lining. He liked the design; the Chinese collar with the buckle buttons gave it that edgy look. He reached into one pocket and felt something cold against his fingers. He pulled his hand out and glanced down at the item, it was a gold ring, a beautiful gold band with three white diamonds. "Wow this is a very nice looking ring."

"I'm glad they passed your inspection," She giggled after he shot her a look. "It's for you, now you can get rid of that old tattered thing of yours, and the ring is a reminder for you to call me if you're coming home late." He shook his head and threw the jacket on the floor, but placed the ring on his finger. She gave him a confused look, as he just reached over and hauled her up on top of him.

"That was expensive!" He kissed her neck and pulled her hair out from it's bun, but she wasn't going to let it go. "Nicky that was really expensive! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah I heard you," he mumbled. He reached over and turn the lamp back off. Even if it was dark he knew she was smiling. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly moved them up, getting rid of her teddy in the progress. He felt her hair first before he felt her lips on his. As he kissed her, she got up slightly so that she can pull the blanket around her waist.

"Is this your way of thanking me?" She muttered against his lips.

He pressed his lips against hers, savoring the softness. He kept to his ministrations as he rolled them so that he was on top. Cassandra let out a small shriek when Nicky pulled the blanket over them, he laughed along with her.

-w-

Dennis let out a hoot after leaving an Italian deli. He had walked in with Rick and smashed the display case, raining glass all over the meat. Rick kicked over a few stands before running to the car, and driving off with Dennis flicking the owner off.

Sal slammed his fist on the table as he listened to one his soldiers tell him what happened to Geronimo. Nicky sat back in his chair and shook his head. Dennis had been wreaking havoc all over the neighborhood for the past week in some drunken rage. He had been attacking small Italian businesses, keying cars, and starting fights with Sal's soldiers. It just wasn't only Dennis; most of Dokey's friends were part of the rampage.

They were acting on Dokey's orders. Dennis was a visiting gangster from Boston, so he could do what he wanted and Huey couldn't stop him. If Huey did than McCourt would go back and start talking shit about Huey. That wouldn't go well for Huey, and the next thing he knew he would be challenged in keeping the neighborhood. Dokey knew this, he knew that Dennis was unstoppable and it was only time till Sal finally cracks under the pressure from his people, and do something about it.

This would give Dokey a legit reason to finish what he started with Nicky all those years ago. If it weren't for the powers that be, which personally broke up the rumble on the street, Nicky would have died. Dokey who is seven years his senior towered over the then 20 year old Nicky. Nicky was still a hot head and had called for the rumble after Dokey publicly taunted him. The fight was done in an abandon lot underneath the subway tracks. They were stopped just in time to pull Nicky and Dokey apart. Dokey had been kicking and throwing around Nicky. Huey publicly smacked his brother around and sent him off to Boston, while Nicky was allowed to stay and save face. Ever since then Dokey had wanted to finish what Nicky started, he wanted to see a bloody Nicky under his boot.

"What the hell is going on?" Sal asked Nicky, after the soldier was dismissed. "Gather the guys. Tell them to keep a look out for those Irish fucks. Don't do anything until I had a word with Farrell, you got that Nicky?" He nodded and got up, letting a small smile escape as Vinnie got up from his seat. He knew what was going on, and he couldn't wait to come face to face with Dokey after all those years.

"Eight Guinness," the bartender nodded at McCourt who grinned and brought the drinks back to Dokey and the crew. They were in an Irish pub that was a few blocks away from the Union building. Dennis and some of the guys had just come back from hijacking and smashing vintage Italian wine going to the tavern against a wall. Dokey from Huey's office in the Union building, he had been stuck in there as Huey lectured him. Nothing came of it, it was a lost cause, Huey knew that and it made him angry. It ended when Huey got a phone call and kicked Dokey out.

"What's the word?" Dennis asked as he sat down across from Dokey passing the beers around.

"Nothing yet," He took a sip. "You know maybe that little prick did wise up?" Earl choked on his beer.

"You haven't been gone for that long, Dokey." He muttered after he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Or maybe we just haven't hit him where it hurts?" Dennis countered. He had been itching for a rumble for a long time, and he wasn't going to this opportunity slide. It was going to be great, another notch in his belt. Dokey sat back to think and drink his beer, while the rest of guys joked around. A weakness, what was Nicky's weakness?

**-w-**

"How about Veronica?"

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

Nicky had come home early, after declining to go out and have some drinks with the guys. He wanted to go home and be with Cassandra as soon as possible, things were going great and it was almost their tenth month anniversary. She was also a month pregnant, no one knew, and they both liked it that way. He had come home to a home cooked Italian dinner, and a glass of wine.

Nicky took over the washing, while Cassandra got to sit in the living room legs curled beneath her with a book. It was still a cold February and the only room that kept its heat was the living room. Finished with the dishes he wiped the counter and went to the living room. He stopped at the doorway though, watching her read and absently touch her flat stomach. "I'm so lucky," he whispered to himself before making his way to the couch. He smiled at her as she placed her book to the side and allowed him to lay his head on her lap. Her fingers ran through his hair, he loved it when she did that.

"I just know, like how I know she's going to be a beautiful baby." He chuckled and sighed as Cassandra bent forward to kiss his forehead. She was about to sit back up but he held her in place and kissed her lips. Her hair tickled his chin and neck but he didn't mind, the kiss was perfect.

"What time are you working tomorrow?" He asked as she sat back up. They both had an argument over her working after they found out she was pregnant. She needed to keep working she was still a resident, there was no excuse. Nicky agreed but with a sour attitude, she came into contact with druggies and murderers, it was not the kind of environment he wanted for her or the baby to be surrounded by.

"Don't worry I'm taking the day shift, I'll be home by six." She rubbed his forehead tenderly and then went back to playing with his hair. They sat there for sometime in silence; Nicky's eyes lingered on the candles on the coffee table. The feeling that he was going to be a father had excited him but had also caused him to worry. He loved his neighborhood, but he didn't want his child to have the life he had. As much as possible he wanted the child to have a better life, a good life.

"I've been thinking, maybe we should move into the suburbs." He voiced out, he felt her fingers go still in his hair of a moment but she went back to what she was doing, slowly. Cassandra was trilled at the idea but she knew that it would be hard for Nicky. He'd had never left his neighborhood and he was offering to leave it so they could raise their unborn child together. As much as she wanted to say yes, she knew that Nicky was just putting it out there. He wasn't serious, she knew when he was.

"Ew," Nicky looked up at Cassandra who had stop running her hand through his hair, giving her hand a disgusted look.

"What?"

"I forgot how much nasty junk you put in your hair." He rolled his eyes at her jab at his hair. He glanced up at her to find her giving him a mischievous smile, before reaching over and wiping her hand on his t-shirt. His eyes widen as she wiped her hand on his expensive t-shirt.

"Oh you're going to get it-" Before she could get away he grabbed her around the waist and swung her onto his shoulder. She screamed with fright but started to laugh as they neared the bedroom door.

-w-

Dennis McCourt sat in the passenger seat of Dokey's el Camino; they had been sitting there for four hours, and had gone through three packs of cigarettes. He sighed letting Dokey know that he was bored; maybe he wouldn't be so bored if he knew why they were there in the first place. Dokey gave him a look and took another puff of his cigarette, just staring at the hospital which they had parked across from. Dokey didn't say one word when he ordered Dennis to drive with him after he talked to brother. Huey was making it harder for Dennis to mess with the Italians.

"You're brother doesn't have much pride in being Irish, if he keeps trying to protect the Italians from me." Dokey sat up straight and threw his cigarette on the ground.

"There she is," Dennis gave him a confused look and stared at what Dokey was staring at. All he saw was a woman walking out of the hospital and making her way to the subway. "You see that Asian girl in the black jacket?" Dennis answered with a nod. "I want you to follow her, now." Dennis finished his cigarette and flicked it to the ground as he got out of the car. He had to run across the street to catch up with her.

She had already gone through the ticket booths, which Dennis jumped over. No one said anything to busy with their lives and not caring if he didn't pay. It wasn't their problem to deal with. A train had just arrived as she descended to a platform; she rushed into the crowd that was getting on, as did Dennis. The door slammed shut just a few seconds of him entering. He watched as she took a seat, after a few stops she got up and left with a few people on one stop. Dennis followed close behind, leaving the station, and walking into a book store. It looked like she was going to be there for some time, so Dennis took out his phone and dialed up Dokey.

"Hello?"

"Yeah we're in a bookstore."

"What's a she wearing, I want details."

"Why am I doing this?" Dennis questioned, he heard Dokey let out an impatience sigh.

"You don't recognize her? That's Nicky Coterro's girlfriend, the one you tried to hit on at church a while back." Dennis took a double take and grinned, it was the same girl. "Don't try to talk to her. I just want you to tell me what she's wearing." Dennis grumbled and told him everything.

-w-

The Forty Deuce Club had started renovations about a few months after Cassandra and Nicky got together. It was project that Sal started, but handed the reins over to Nicky. So far Nicky was doing fine and it looked like everything was on schedule. Sal listened as Nicky showed him where he was going to put a stage, and how he was going to separate the bar from the show room with a wall. Usually the bar and the dance room would be together, but it looked more sophisticated if he had it done his way.

"It sounds great Nicky," Sal gave him a pat on the back. After a few more minutes Sal departed with his cronies. Nicky and Vinnie were still in the building when Nicky got a ring from his cell phone. The number was blocked but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Your girlfriend looks pretty." Dokey drawled over the phone. Nicky's hand tightened over the phone. His voice was the last thing he wanted to hear that day, especially from his cell phone.

"What the hell are you playing at Dokey?"

"I'm not playing anything. I'm just telling you that your girlfriend is a real looker." He flicked his cigarette out his open window. "That lousy black jacket of hers doesn't do her justice. But once that's off, man… You tell her she should wear that red turtleneck more often."

"Wha-"

"You'll tell her right? Got to go I got another phone call." He pressed the end button and turned to his right, Dennis chuckled along with Dokey.

Nicky glared at his phone for some time before grabbing his coat and exiting the building. Vinnie rushed out of the building as well. "Give me the keys!" Vinnie did as he was told and tossed the keys over the car to Nicky who caught it one handed.

"What's going on?"

"Vinnie take a cab home." Nicky replied before starting the engines and screeching out of there. The club wasn't that far from the apartment, but with New York traffic, it took an hour to get home. When it was suppose to take only half an hour. He ran up the steps taking two at a time to get to his apartment. He unlocked the door and opened to find Cassandra's jacket on the hanger, she was home. Nicky walked down the hallway and turned to the living room. There she was sitting on the couch with a book, and wearing the red turtleneck sweater. He dropped his keys on the floor, making Cassandra look up from her book with alarm.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Nicky didn't answer, but just stare at her. She got up from the couch and walked over to him. "Baby what's wrong?" She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him; he returned the gesture than pulled back.

"You wore this today?" He fingered the sweater, Cassandra nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"From now on, Vinnie or I will take you to work and pick you up. No more public transportation, okay?"

"What? Why?" He licked his lips and stared at her hard.

"Please just do as I say." She stared at him for a moment longer than acquiesced to his proposal. Nicky pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her forehead. He was burning was anger, Dokey had done the unthinkable, he had subtly hinted to Nicky that Cassandra was no longer safe.

Since Nicky was busy with the Forty Deuce, it was Vinnie that acted as chauffeur for Cassandra. She enjoyed the rides since Vinnie loved to tell her stories about Nicky when he was younger. A few weeks after the frightening call Nicky wanted to surprise her by picking her up instead of Vinnie. He was standing outside the car and smoking a cigarette. He turned around to flick the cigarette to the ground when his eyes landed on a familiar vehicle.

"Piece of shit," he muttered under his breath. It was Dokey's famed El Camino, and inside the vintage car were Earl and Dennis. He kept staring at them; both of them were busy eating and talking. All he wanted to do was walk over and put a cap into both of their heads. As his imagination took over, Cassandra walked out of the hospital.

"Nicky?" She cried out. Nicky turned around and nodded his head. She ran the distance between the two, a smile on her face, as she hugged and kissed him. "I thought you were going to be busy with the club again."

"I wanted to surprise you, come on let's get inside the car." He opened her door and helped her in, just as he was getting up though he glanced once more over at Dennis and Earl. Dennis was smiling at him and gave him a small wave, while Earl started up the car and drove off.

"You sure you haven't seen them when you drop Cassandra off?" Nicky questioned Vinnie at Sal's tavern. They were downstairs waiting for Sal to finish greeting some of the guests upstairs in the in tavern.

"I swear Nicky, no one." Vinnie answered. Nicky shook his head and drained a glass of vodka, he was on fire. They were making him look like a fool. He was probably the bunt of their jokes in their pubs. He slammed his glass on the bar just as Sal entered the office with two of his men.

He gave Nicky a look over before settling down in his couch. One of the men went over to the bar to fix him a drink, while the other went back outside to stand guard at the door. When the men was finished making the drink he proceeded to take it to Sal, but Nicky snatched in from his hand and did the honors himself.

When he set the glass down on the table, he sat down as well across from him. Sal reached over and took a sip before finally addressing Nicky.

"There is a fragile alliance between the Irish and the Italians. I can't have you ruin it for your personal vendettas." Nicky shook his head and leaned forward so that his forearms were resting on his thighs.

"They're stalking Cassandra."

"They'll stop once they get bored, like how they got bored smashing windows." Again Nicky shook his head.

"Sal, you don't understand she's pregnant. She's into her second month. She's carrying my child." He held his breath waiting for Sal to say something. He ignored the gasp from Vinnie though, it had to come out. Maybe that small information will allow Nicky to do what he had to do, to protect Cassandra. Sal just sat there, thinking. He finished his drink and finally spoke up.

"You don't do anything just keep an eye on your girl. I'll have my words with Huey tomorrow afternoon." That wasn't enough for Nicky he wanted something to be done now. Sal didn't understand he had been married a few times, but he never had children. This was different not only was Cassandra's life in jeopardy but so was his unborn child.

"That's it? Are you kidding me?" His anger won over, Vinnie winced at the tone of his voice but stayed quiet. Nicky got up and gave Sal a threatening gesture. "I've been sticking my neck out for you for most of my life, and when it comes to asking for protection for Cassandra and the baby, you ask me to wait? That's bullshit and you know it!"

Sal stayed seated and kept his face blank during Nicky's tirade. He had given the soldier by the bar a hand signal to stay put.

"Sit down," He ordered Nicky after a few seconds Nicky did as he was told. He went to the same seat across Sal and waited for his to continue. Sal on the other hand had leaned back into his chair in a relaxed stance. His cool eyes on Nicky, who was busy fuming over Sal's decision, were unreadable.

"You think beating up Dokey and his croons going to stop them from harming Cassandra and your kid? Cause it won't. But Huey, who is the lead boss of the Irish scum, can stop them. If you weren't thinking so much with your fucking fists, maybe you might know that." His tone was the way anyone could tell that Sal was not happy. Nicky's jaw tightened, it took all his will power to keep his mouth right. Sal was right, he was always, what sucked was that he wasn't done bashing on Nicky. "You know Nicky that mouth and those fists of yours are going to get you or someone killed. I'm serious. Use that brain yours. Now get out of my sight, you're pissing me off."

He left right away, Sal's words going through one ear and out the other. "Vinnie get Dino, Carlo, Lorenzo and Gino. I want us to meet out front of Patrick's pub." Vinnie didn't question him and did as he was ordered. They met up an hour later in front of the crowded pub; Nicky turned off the safety on his gun and cocked it. He glanced down at his gun then up at the men, their faces blank. "Follow me." With that order they walked across the street into the pub, it was so crowded that no one paid any attention to them. Nicky raised his gun to the ceiling and fired off two rounds, at once everyone stopped talking.

Patrick crammed his neck to see who it was; he smirked and turned to Dokey. After a second of conversation, Patrick raised his voice. "Alright the pub's closed! Everyone out now!" It took less then five minutes for everyone to file out except for four of Dokey's cronies, Patrick, Dennis, and Dokey.

"That was a loss of a lot of revenue, and there are holes in my ceiling." Patrick commented.

"Shut the fuck up Patrick." Vinnie snapped back. Dokey watched as Nicky approach him, the gun dangling from his hand.

"The fuck do you think are you, the next Godfather?" Dokey sneered. He got up using his height to his advantage. Nicky didn't back his eyes on Dokey, while his men fanned out behind him with their guns at the ready. Dennis snuck his hand into his pocket just in case, but he was enjoying the situation very much.

"Stay the fuck away from Cassandra, or I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"I like to see you try."

"What the hell do you want Dokey?" Nicky asked, his patience waning. Dokey's smile faltered, his face growing serious.

"I want you dead Nicky. Remember that fight all those years ago? The fight where you were bleeding and crying for your life? I want to finish it." That was the same fight that banished Dokey from Hell's Kitchen to the streets of Boston. The fight that had him leaving Hell's Kitchen with his tail between his legs. It was payback time.

"The hell does that accomplish?" Nicky growled. He was spitting fire with that comment about him begging for his life. He was not one to beg, he'd rather die.

"You're scared?" Dokey egged him on.

"No!" Nicky fell into the trap. "Fine let's finish it."

"Same place. Same time. Same rules." Dokey's grin grew. Nicky just threw them a disgusted look and left the bar to get ready for the fight.

-w-

Cassandra wiped the steam off the mirror and smiled as her eyes strayed to her stomach. There was a noticeable bump, soon in a few months she'll be huge. She brought her hand up and gently rubbed the hard knot.

She changed quickly, donning a warm coat before setting off to pick up Nicky's mother. They were going to church for the benediction and a private blessing for her growing child.

-w-

The black Cadillac and two other cars screeched into the abandon parking lot under a subway track. There were already a few cars parked off some distance, their headlights throwing the men's silhouettes against the dirt ground.

Nicky got out of the car, Vinnie followed after him his face mirroring what he was feeling. "Nicky! Nicky, Sal said-"

"Sal can shove it up his ass." Nicky snapped. He met one of the men on the other side of the car. He took off his leather jacket, shivering as the cold hit him.

"Nicky come on! Why don't you take Cassandra and just leave Hell's Kitchen! Just leave and start a new life somewhere!" Vinnie was persistent. He had a very bad feeling about the fight.

"I'm not a fucking coward." He turned around to survey the Irish then turned his glare to Vinnie, who backed off a few steps at the look. "Now shut the fuck up or leave." Vinnie didn't say anything but he shook his head.

-w-

The rosary beads clicked against the wooden seats and as one with the priest the congregation said the Hail Mary prayer.

-w-

Dokey took Nicky at a run, tackling him down into the dirt.

-w-

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed in the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

-w-

They both wrestled trying to get the better hand. Dokey was fast and pinned Nicky down, he held Nicky down by grabbing at his throat.

-w-

The smells of incense filled the church as the priest blessed the water; his muttered prayers were soft and barely audible. Cassandra closed her eyes, inhaling the familiar smells of rosemary and myrrh.

-w-

"Keep it up Dokey!"

"Kill him!"

"Nicky get up!"

"Fight back! Hit him with all you got!"

"Come on Nicky!"

"Fucking kill him! Kill him!"

"That's it! Keep it up!"

"No!"

-w-

Cassandra's eyes fluttered closed as holy water was sprinkled over her head. She listened to Nicky's mother and the priest as they whispered prayers in Italian. As the water dripped down her face, she placed her hand over her abdomen.

-w-

Nicky blocked the next punch and rolled over so that he was on top of Dokey. He pushed Dokey's hands away and with a lot of force jabbed his elbow into Dokey's chest. The sounds of breaking bone made Nicky's lips into twist into a sick smile.

-w-

Nicky's mother smiled as the priest placed a hand over Cassandra's bump. The grandchild that she will soon help raise as Cassandra finished her internship. Cassandra held her hand as they prayed the Our Father with the priest.

-w-

He got up, allowing Dokey to roll to his side as he nursed his broken ribs. Nicky didn't wait long and kicked Dokey once more in the stomach, causing Dokey to groan in pain. This time Dokey got up, his arm wrapped around his stomach, he made a swipe for Nicky but he blocked in easily and punched Dokey full in the mouth, he fell back down.

It was over.

Nicky kneeled down beside Dokey, his arm on his knee as he surveyed Dokey's defeated stance. "You're not worth my time. It's over. I won." Dennis growled and advanced, but Patrick held him back, they had to go by the rules. Nicky took no notice of them and went on. "Now get the fuck out of here and stay away from my family."

After the Italians left Patrick took Dokey to the emergency, leaving Dennis to his own amusements. At that very moment all he wanted was revenge, for making the Irish look bad. He got one of Dokey's goons to drive him around, to find Nicky and finish it off.

-w-

"Thank you father," Cassandra whispered as she kissed the priest's knuckles. Father Cropa just smiled and patted Cassandra affectionately on the cheek.

"My child you will have a beautiful baby. Perhaps I will you see you soon with Nicky in favor for a wedding." Cassandra nodded.

"Perhaps father,"

-w-

As Vinnie drove the car, Nicky glanced down at his phone. Cassandra had called and left a message. He listened to his voicemail.

"Hi Nicky, it's Cassandra. I'm with your mother right and we just finished praying the rosary. I'm going to stay here a bit longer and talk to Father Cropa. I'll be home soon though. If you do get home before me could please warm up the pasta? See you baby. I love you."

They pulled into the parking lot of the Forty Deuce so that Nicky could clean up there. He didn't want Cassandra to see him all messed up.

Dennis and the goon drove around, just looking. He pointed down one street which they turned into. Suddenly the church came into view and Dennis' eyes widen at who he saw.

"Thanks Vinnie," Nicky took the offered shirt and pulled it over his head. He felt a lot better now that he had on a clean shirt on, even if his face was going to be bruised up.

"Pull close to the church," Dennis instructed as he rolled the window down, his eyes only for the black haired woman who was talking to the priest and standing beside an old woman. Most of the congregation was leaving as well, some of them patting Cassandra's back with a smile.

He pulled the gun out and fired.

The screams pierced the night. Cassandra pushed Nicky's mother to the side, while Father Cropa fell to his knees, his hands over his head. Cassandra fell as well, her body falling down the few steps onto the sidewalk. At once the goon drove off; Dennis hastily wiped the gun down and threw it out the window.

Ring. Ring.

Vinnie reached across the bar and answered the phone. He listened for a second and hung up the phone quickly.

"Nicky something's happen to Cassandra at church!"

Nicky bolted out of the club without a jacket. Vinnie hurried into the driver's seat and drove off. When they arrived there was a large crowd at the steps of the church, he pushed through and stopped at the sight in front of him.

Father Cropa was on his knees and was just finished making the sign of the cross over Cassandra whose eyes were wide open and staring up at the sky. Nicky's mother was beside them, being consoled by a parishioner. Nicky's gaze zeroed in on the dark red hole shape near her belly. There was also a small pool of blood coming from her back. She lifted her head slightly and gave Nicky a weary smile.

"Nicky," She whispered. He rushed over to her so and pulled her up so that she was resting her head against his arms. He didn't care if the blood stained his clothes; he just wanted to hold her.

"You're going to be okay. The paramedics are on their way." He whispered assuring her and himself. Cassandra nodded, but her eyes watered as a thought flashed through her head.

"Nicky, the baby." He ignored that comment; he couldn't bear to hear the news. He knew, but at the moment he only cared for Cassandra's welfare.

"Shh Cassie." He touched her cheek tenderly.

"I love you," she whispered. Nicky choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She smiled and reached out to caress his cheek. "I'll always love you." Nicky's eyes widen.

"No Cassie! Please hold on! Please! You'll be okay!"

She shook her head. She was a doctor she knew she wasn't going to make it. Her wound was fatal and it took only a human being 20 minutes to bleed out. She was either going to bleed to death or go into a coma, either way she wasn't going to make it. Her and the baby, if the baby hasn't died from the bullet or the fall.

Nicky bent down and kissed her on the lips, he could taste the blood that was slowly making its way out of her mouth.

"I love you. I love you so much." He kissed her again. "I love you! Please! I love you! Don't leave me Cassie. Please! I love you!" He kissed her again and pulled back to look into her eyes. They were filled with tears and raw emotions. Nicky had never said he loved her before. She opened her mouth to answer back, but she started to choke on the blood that was making its way up.

The sirens were loud as it came to a halt behind them and the sounds of running boots on pavement parted the bystanders.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Nicky was pushed roughly to the side as they tried to work on Cassandra. He watched in horror as they worked on her on the cold wet sidewalk. He got up and was enveloped into his mother's arms, but he was numb to her touch.

-w-

Dr. Cassandra Cruz died at 12:34 AM, on December 20, 2001. She was given a funeral that had over 200 at attendance. Mrs. Donnelly was at attendance with all of her sons; Jimmy was the one that was hit the hardest. He allowed himself to cry freely at the sight of the white casket. It was Italian costume for wreaths of flowers to be given to the dead, and she was given many. Every year on December 20th, Nicky would stop by the graveyard and spend a whole day there, just staring at the grave stone.

Dennis McCourt went back to Boston, kicked out by Dokey who were angered at Dennis' ruthless act of murder. He was murdered two weeks later, found shot to the death in his apartment.

Nicky changed. He kept to himself not allowing anyone to his private life, even now. He would never blurt things out like he use to, instead he thought before he spoke. When he did speak he would sometimes absent mindlessly touch the gold ring on his finger. Vinnie never understood why Nicky never mentioned Cassandra again, but he didn't push it.

No one ever asked, until now.

"Well why do you hate the Irish?" the kid asked again. Nicky's fingers stopped twisting the gold band on his finger. He gave the kid his best glare and answered him.

"Why don't you finish your coke and scram." It wasn't an offer it was an order. He knew Sal would get angry, but the kid was annoying him. The kid finished his drink and left the tavern once he was out of sight Nicky glanced down at the ring. He had taken it off and was playing with it again. He flipped it upward so he could see what was engraved in the ring. He knew the reason it was engraved in the inside of his ring.

Cassandra Cruz Coterro

Fin.


End file.
